Council of Shadows
Chapter 1 Remmez walked through the chamber. It was almost pitch black, but that didn't matter to him. He was wearing the Kanohi Ruru, he could see in the dark easily. But Destral was one of the Darkest places he had ever seen. Remmez was in a section of the Brotherhood of Makuta Fortress on Destral. This was one of the Darkest places he had ever been to. Makuta were everywhere. whenever he passed one, he/she would stare at him. Remmez was once a Toa. And like all Toa, they are sworn enemies to Makuta. Remmez wasn't like other Toa though. He had his mind overcome long ago by a Makuta named Spirah. He practically became a Makuta when that happened. Since that day, he had walked the path of Shadows. After much walking, Remmez had finally reached the end of the chamber. There were large, barricaded doors in front of where he stood. Suddenly, out of the shadows, two feral Kane-Ra bulls lunged out at him, knocking him to the ground. The savage bulls were chained to the Wall, on leashes. The look in their eyes made it look like they wanted to kill something. Anything. And they probably could, too. That is, if you got too close to them. Remmez backed away from the savage Kane-ra. He had heard a saying long ago. "You mess with the Kane-Ra, you get the horns". Words to live by. Other than the snarling bulls and reinforced doors, the chamber was empty. Remmez soon heard a hissing noise. It sounded like it came from behind him, but he wasn't totally sure about it. He heard vile, bone chilling laughter that echoed through the chamber. It was rare for Remmez to feel fear, but this was one of those times where he just couldn't help but be afraid. A hoarse, quiet voice filled the chamber. "Why so, afraid, Toa? Still fear the dark like a cowardly little matoran?" "I am not Toa!" Remmez shouted. "Not anymore!" "So you are the one who betrayed your little friends, eh?" 'the voice hissed. Remmez didn't know whether to keep talking to... whatever it was he was talking to or to stay silent. He figured if he ceased taking, something bad would happen. "Former friends." Remmez replied. "They never cared for me. They saw me as nobody" '"You have high hopes of becoming master of shadows. Don't you?" "Yes," Remmez said. "Before I say anything else, I must know who you are and for that matter, where you are!" Hoarse laughter filled the room. "Very well Toa. I shall reveal myself." Remmez looked up at the shadowy ceiling and saw a large, frightning being descend to himself. 'Chapter 2' Remmez saw a shadowy figure on the wall. He could tell just by looking at the figure's shape that it was evil. The figure started climbing down the wall to ground level. Remmez activated his Kanohi Ruru and shined thelight at the figure. The being hissed as soon as it laid eyes on the light. It backed away from Remmez. "TURN IT OFF!!! TURN IT OFF!!!!" 'the being screeched. At that, Remmez immediately deactivated his mask power. He only got a quick look at what the figure looked like. As soon as the light was turned off, the being was obscured by shadow, making it pretty much invisable. Remmez only noticed a couple important features. He saw the figure had four spider-like legs, and it was wearing a Kanohi Arthron. The mask of sonar was probably useful for finding the being's way through darkness. "'Never, NEVER... do that again," 'hissed the figure. "Who are you?" Remmez asked. '"My name matters not," 'the being replied. '"Your's does," "My name is Remmez. And I wish to become a member of the Brotherhood," "Is that so?" 'questioned the shadowy figure. '"I smell Toa in you. I hate Toa," 'it hissed. "I am no longer a Toa," Remmez snapped. "I have changed my ways. I may not possess the power of Shadow, but I still have what it takes!" '"I'll be the judge of that," 'said the being. Chapter 3 Time passed. After a while, Remmez finally was out of the Chamber. He came in as a former Toa, and came out as a Brotherhood of Makuta member. The Being he encountered was called Cuadrax. A four-legged being that was obviously an important member of the Brotherhood. Remmez wasn't offically a Makuta, however. He would always at heart, be a Toa. Remmez began to wonder how he had not been banished to The Pit long ago. He betrayed his Toa team, he just became a member of the force that lives to destroy things like Toa, and somehow, he was not underwater constantly fighting with beings like Barraki and other sea creatures all the time. It was unthinkable to a guy like Remmez. Suddenly, Remmez got a flashback. He remembered the day he first woke up under the surface of Zakaz as a Toa. At the time, it was an honor to him to go from Matoran to Toa. Now, the very thought makes him ill. He remembered meeting his new brothers and sisters. They became the Toa Zakaz that day. Kranza, the Toa of Fire led them to battle against Makuta Spirah. It didn't take long for them to fail. This took place during the time when Spirah tampered with the Skakdi race on Zakaz. Remmez and his team's mission was to stop him. That back-fired a little bit. After him and his team were knocked out, Spirah blasted Remmez with a strange shadow bolt. Remmez's mind was overflowed with dark energy. It flushed out any thoughts or feelings that he had as a Toa. His mind was pretty much wiped into thinking he was like a Makuta. It was there where the flashback ended. Chapter 4 Remmez met two other members of the Brotherhood. One named Akumaz and the other named Rygega. Rygega seemed to resent Remmez for some odd reason. Remmez assumed it was because he used to be a Toa. Soon, Rygega entered Cuadrax's chamber, alone. "Cuadrax!" hissed Rygega. "Where are you?!" '"What do you want, Rygega?" 'hissed Cuadrax. "I have come to discuss the new Toa member of the Brotherhood. I don't trust him," Rygega said. '"I thought you might complain about him," 'Cuadrax said. "Why are you letting him come here? For all we know, he could be a spy! He could be secretly working for some strange Toa group or perhaps the Order of Mata Nui," '"True," 'Cuadrax said. '"But I sense something in him. He's not like other Toa," ' "I don't want to take any chances. I can tell he's here for something. Once a Toa, always a Toa," '"No matter what happens, he will not get whay lies behind my chamber doors. He will have to get past me first. Now go away. I have things to do," At that, Rygega left Cuadrax's dark chamber. There was something about Remmez he didn't like. Chapter 5 Cuadrax had unlocked the chamber door gaurded by the Kane-Ra bulls. He closed the door behind him. He walked to the edge of the wall and gazed at what was mounted. He began talking quietly. '"Yesss...... that Toa fool wants this doesn't he? Well I swear that I will not let him get his hands on this grand mask of mine." '''he hissed. The room Cuadrax was in had four large pillars. They were clear, but had a strange green substance in them. The object Cuadrax was looking at was a Great Kanohi Olmak mounted to the wall. '"I shall return later...." 'Cuadrax said. He walked over to one of the pillars and peered inside. In it was energized protodermis. He chuckled. '"Soon you shall awaken," '''he whispered. He then left the chamber and locked the door behind him. Category:Stories